In a storage system including a storage control apparatus and a physical storage apparatus, the storage control apparatus performs a write process or read process with respect to the physical storage apparatus in response to a write request or read request transmitted from a host computer.
For the write process or read process of data, there are cases where the storage control apparatus has a data guarantee function so that the reliability of the storage system is ensured. For the data guarantee function, a technique of generating a guarantee code with which a data error in target data is detected and adding a guarantee code to the target data in data transfer for transfer as write data or read data is known. As a guarantee code, an error correcting code (ECC) is known (PTL 1), for example. In recent years, Data Integrity Field (DIF) proposed by T10 that is a storage interface technical committee is also known as a standard format for a guarantee code.